jinchurikiunleashedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kio Hyuga
Background Kio Hyuga was born into the Hyuga clan's main branch.Her father, Yugo Hyuga, saw her as a promising heiress. She took up a love for reading wich made her very toughtful. She was four when her sister, Hane Hyuga, was born. Two years after Hane was born her father got in a fight with a group that still remains a mystery to Kio. They sent an assasin to kill Yugo and Shiwashi, Kios mother, Kio and Hane hid in a closet and watched their mother and father get killed right infront of them. It scared Kio and made her very careful, Hane on the other hand has no memory of the event. Kio had to take over leading the Hyuga clan, she had close branches of the clan to help her make disisions. Kio has sence then raised her sisiter on her own, Befriending Kisaro and Kozako along the way. Personality Kio is viewed by others as, "An over thinker." "A kind person" also "To nice to be a true ninja." Most of these are because of past expirences that have shaped her personality. Kio tends to think about things more then most people because she trys to weigh the out comes. She also tries to aviod war when ever posible. She will risk her life for a friend. She is the type who would rather die then see others die. Most people say this is a weakness in battle. She has a hidden rage (its five times worse then sakuras). It has bulit up over time and causes her to make rash disions at times, She trieds not to use it but if you make her mad preprare to end up at the hospital. She is a large fan of books and scrolls. Kio at times does rash things not thinking about her saftey. She also puts her worries aside to help others, wich has casued stress to build up and some times her stress spills out. Appearence Kio Hyuga has long brown hair that covers part of her leaf village headband. She has a scar on her forehead that is not seen because of her headband. She has light colored skin. Her eyes are featureless like most hyuga, but it does not effect when she shows emotion. Curently she wears a blue kimo-like short sleved top and black pants. She tends to carry around a blue backpack. She has a mark near her stumace that looks like a rain symbol. The reson for that is that she almost died trying to keep Kozako from killing her and Kisaro the first time Kozako used his dark chakura, the Amekage healed her and the mark was planted on her to keep the leaf village from going into war agiesnt the rain village. She wears a necklace to keep her from imploding becasue of the mark, the necklace was given to her by the Amekage. Curent information Kio is curently trying to keep her stress bottled up so she can focus on her friends needs and she is slowly starting to spill more about her past, not realizing it.=